


The Secret Crush

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fem!Alluka Zoldyck, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Alluka just finished a formal mission. Killua and Gon make a dubious bet on the way back which both of them benefit from.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 10





	The Secret Crush

Killua, Gon, and Alluka roamed the streets after a successful mission. Gon was complaining of how tight his suit was. Alluka was twirling in her dress and Killua was admiring the two of them. 

“Killua!! I hate wearing suits! They’re so uncomfortable!” Gon whined. 

Killua wasn't paying much attention when he noticed Alluka’s panties showing every time she twirled. He tried to sneak peeks of his little sister’s panties whenever she twirled. 

Gon’s keen senses helped him notice why Killua didn’t respond to him so Gon went over to Killua, nudging him softly, before asking quietly so only the two of them could hear “Hey Killua, I can probably get you more than just some peeks of her.” 

“Whaa- I- I wasn’t peeking!” Killua said as Gon surprised him with that question. 

“You totally were! You don’t have to be shy about it. We both know about your interest in her.” 

“Ugh.. Fine, you idiot. Do you really think you could set me up for more with her?” 

“I bet I could!” Gon told him. “I’ll even bet money on it. I’m that sure I could.”

“You’re on! I bet 50,000 Jenny on that you can’t make it happen. Deal?” Killua said.

“Deal!” Gon said before going off to where Alluka was, leaving Killua alone on the dark street. 

As Gon and Alluka talked, Killua couldn’t hear what was being said but he could see the blush that was on his sister’s face and her nodding at whatever Gon was saying. 

Soon after their talk seemed to be done, Killua could see the two of them walking back to him, Alluka was twiddling her thumbs as she walked beside Gon. 

“So.. Uhh.. Gon told me that you wanted to help me.. Relieve some stress.” Alluka said looking down as she blushed. 

“Uhh yeah. It was.. Something like that..” Killua said, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. 

“So you’ll.. Do it?” Alluka said shyly. “I’ve never.. Well uhh.. I did once but…” 

“Y-Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll take care of you when we arrive back at our hotel.” 

Alluka then looked to Gon. He gave her a look of approval, which she smiled at. Gon motioned and said “Well let’s get back to the hotel. We have a long night ahead of us it seems.” Gon then winked at Killua who pouted as he knew he just lost the bet but his mood shifted for the better as he realized he gained something he has always wanted. 

As they were continuing back, Killua nudged Gon when Alluka got far enough ahead before he said “Gon, what exactly did you tell Alluka back there that got her to agree?” 

“Well for starters, I asked her if she needed some sexual relieving and at first she thought I was asking for me but then I corrected her and said it was for you. She was hesitant at first but after I told her about how much you were packing a good seven inches and that you’re basically a god in bed, she seemed to be more willing.” Gon said with a smirk. 

“You can’t just- Ugh nevermind. Not like it’ll make much difference soon.” Killua sighed. “Let’s just get back to the hotel and see what happens.” 

As they walked back, everyone was mostly quiet until they stepped into their hotel room where Gon was the first to break the silence. “Finally! I can take this suit off. I’ve been so uncomfortable since putting it on this morning.” Gon said as soon as he stepped through the door, not wasting even a second to get out of the suit and into just his tighty whities before flopping face down onto the nearest bed, exhausted, but not enough to not be able to tease Killua as he had a plan which involved Alluka to come lay on the bed with him which he got her to do. 

“Killua~ Come here~!” Gon called out to the other room where Killua was. 

Killua heard and walked to the room where his name was being called from. He saw Alluka’s legs spread open with Gon’s head in between them, getting her ready for Killua. Gon pulled away and walked over to Killua which revealed Alluka’s wet panties pulled to the side and her hairless slit on full display to her brother. 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, Killua~” Gon said as he undid the buttons to Killua’s dress shirt, exposing his abs, before moving down to undo his pants to reveal Killua’s tented dinosaur printed boxers that had a noticeable wet spot forming where the tip of his penis pushed against the fabric and leaked pre. 

“Hey, Alluka, why don’t we tease your big brother and show him how you pleasure yourself~” 

“O-Okay.” Alluka said as she moved her hand between her legs and started to pet her entrance before shortly moving inside herself with an in and out motion. But as soon as she pushed her two fingers inside, she couldn’t help but call out saying “B-Big brother!” 

As Alluka masturbated on the bed while Killua watched closely, Gon thought it’d be a good idea to get behind Killua and tease him through his boxers while softly saying things into his ear every time Gon felt Killua’s length twitch.

“Does Killua like what he’s seeing~? It seems like you really want to get inside her, don’t you Killua?” Gon teased. 

Killua tried to hold back his whimpers from all the teasing that was happening to him and tried to reply to Gon. “Fuck, Gon. I do. I really do.” 

“You hear that Alluka? Are you ready to give your brother what he wants~?” Gon asked. 

“I- I think so.” Alluka said as she then pulled out the fingers that were inside her and then motioned for Gon to come over to her who laid down on the bed while she laid back on Gon as he wrapped his arms around her chest. 

“What are you two doing?” Killua asked confused as to why they were going to do it like this.

“Oh, you didn’t know, Killua? Alluka’s first time was with me and back then she wanted to try a position like this but at the time we didn’t have a third to play with but now we have you to try it. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Killua started saying before being cut off by Gon.

“Are you mad I slept with your sister while we were together..?” Gon asked. 

“No, no. I’m not mad. Wait… While we were together? Actually, nevermind that. I’m just surprised you didn’t ask me about being the third since you’ve always known I wanted something like this with her. Like how could you fuck Alluka and not tell me all about it!” Killua said as he pushed his dinosaur boxers down, revealing his throbbing cut dick as he got on the bed, positioning his dick right at Alluka’s lil slit. 

Just as Killua was about to push his way into Alluka, Gon put his hand against Killua’s chest to stop him before he could as Gon wasn’t done teasing him. 

“What’s the matter?” Killua asked. 

“Oh, I’m not done teasing you~” Gon said as he slid his hand down to Killua’s length that was between the girl’s legs and ready to penetrate but instead of letting that happen, Gon teased Killua by grabbing his dick and rubbed the head of Killua’s dick all against Alluka’s slit and clit teasingly. Bringing shivers to both of the siblings. 

“Gon, just let me..” Killua said as he tried to buck his hips into Alluka’s warmth. 

“Only until Alluka says so~ Right, Alluka?” 

“G-Gon.. Let him. I can’t wait any longer!” Alluka said.

“Okay~” Gon then slowly guided Killua’s entire seven inches into Alluka, bringing a drawn-out moan from the two of them. 

“A-Ah brother! Give me a second before moving. Y-You feel bigger than what Gon did.”

Killua gave her some time to adjust before he slowly started thrusting into her. While slowly picking up the pace when he knew that Alluka had gotten fully adjusted to his size. In no time, Killua was pounding into Alluka at full force. Meanwhile, Gon had moved one of the arms that were wrapped around Alluka and brought it down between the two, and started to massage Alluka’s clit as Killua went in and out of her. Bringing so much pleasure to Alluka as she started to tighten around Killua’s length. Her whole body began to shiver as she rode out her first orgasm brought on by the two boys.

As Alluka was riding out her orgasm, Gon could tell that Killua was getting close so he began to whisper things into her ears.

“Alluka~ Your brother is so close but he’s trying to hold on. You can tell if you watch and listen closely~” Gon said as he knew every sign that Killua was getting close with all the experience he had with him. 

Alluka then tried to pay attention to how Killua was acting. She noticed Killua had his eyes closed and noticed his moans had switched, becoming deep and almost like growls. His pace getting faster and faster and more erratic as he was barely on the edge. 

Just then, Killua tried to pull out only for Alluka to wrap her legs around Killua and pull him back in.

“A-Alluka?! I-I’m bout to-” Killua tried to say before Alluka cut him off.

“Do it inside brother.” Alluka told Killua.

“But I’m not wearing-” Killua said before being cut off again by Alluka.

“Please brother? For me?” Alluka pleaded. 

Killua didn’t bother responding with words but rather responded by pushing deep into Alluka as his dick throbbed inside and started to fill up Alluka’s womb with his hot cum. 

It felt like forever that Killua’s orgasm lasted as Alluka’s inner walls were milking him for all he got.

Killua slowly pulled himself out of Alluka as his orgasm came to a close and fell back on the spare bed beside them. Killua looked over at the pair still on the other bed, now laying next to each other, and noticed his cum leaking from Alluka.

Killua gave Gon a powerful look before directing him saying “Gon, why don’t you clean up after yourself. Look at that mess you made that’s leaking out of my sister~” 

“But I didn’t-” Gon tried to say but decided to play along as he got up and positioned himself between Alluka’s legs. Taking his tongue from the bottom of Alluka’s leaky slit and up to her clit before going back and licking out all he could of Killua’s cum. As Gon was eating out Alluka, he wiggled his briefed butt in Killua’s direction. 

Killua took the hint and got up right behind Gon, Killua’s groin pressed right against Gon’s bubble butt, as he leaned down to say into Gon’s ear “Better get all of it Gon and I’ll make sure you feel good too if you do~” 

Killua then pulled down Gon’s tighty whities just enough for his butt to be exposed before going down on him too, preparing Gon’s hole for what was coming next. 

After making sure Gon was prepared enough for him. Killua lined up his dick that was just about fully hard again to Gon’s hole and started to ease himself in, giving Gon time to adjust to him again. 

Gon’s voice quavered for a moment as he got used to Killua since he hasn’t bottomed for Killua in a while. 

Once Gon gave Killua the go-ahead, Killua slowly pulled out just enough so his tip was still inside before thrusting fully back in. 

By now, Gon wasn’t focused on cleaning up after Killua’s creampie of his sister anymore so Alluka took the chance to get up and crawl between Killua’s and Gon’s legs so she could suckle on Gon’s uncut dick. With the experience she gained when she previously slept with Gon, she stuck her tongue under Gon’s foreskin and swirled it around because she discovered that it makes Gon incredibly hard every time she does it. 

Gon was basically a whimpering mess as he was getting serviced on both ends by his two favorite people. After seeing Killua fuck his sister, he was turned on to the max which didn’t help in his favor as he was drawing near to his orgasm. Killua noticed this and started to go even rougher on Gon.

The sounds of Gon’s moans and Killua’s hips smacking against Gon’s butt flooded the room as Gon was on the brink of his orgasm. 

Gon could barely contain the noise he was making as Alluka took his full five-inch but thick shaft into her mouth just as he was about to cum. Gon then shot multiple ropes of cum into Alluka’s mouth. Even while Gon was orgasming, Killua’s thrusts were relentless until Alluka got out from under them to kiss her brother on the lips, Gon’s cum still in her mouth as she swapped it between her and her brother. This drove Killua over the edge as he thrusted one last time before cumming inside Gon, giving him all he had left in him. 

When their orgasmic highs went back to a normal level, Killua pulled out of Gon and fell back again on the bed and the other two followed, laying down next to him. 

Killua was the first to speak when he said “That was.. Fucking amazing. Thanks, Gon for making this happen and I hope we can make this a normal thing between the three of us. You okay with that you two?” 

“I’m okay with it if Alluka is.” Gon said before looking over to Alluka.

“Y-Yeah.. I don’t mind.” Alluka said as a blush overtook her. “This was quite a fun time and more wouldn’t be bad.” 

“Great. Now I think a shower is in order. Don’t you guys think?” Killua asked them as he sat up. 

“Probably. My butt is a mess.” Gon said.

Gon then helped Alluka out of bed as they then walked to the bathroom for a long-needed shower after the long but fun day they just had.


End file.
